


I make a wish upon a shooting star, hoping this night lasts forever

by minkyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark Centric, Misunderstandings, Pining, cursing, mark wants to marry the sun (aka donghyuck), slight angst because mark is dumb, whipped!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkyun/pseuds/minkyun
Summary: The times Mark could've confessed and the one time he actually does.or where Donghyuck calls Mark his boyfriend once and Mark falls in love with the sun and the stars.





	I make a wish upon a shooting star, hoping this night lasts forever

**Author's Note:**

> heyheyhey this fic is kind of dumb but it's made with a lot of love!!!! xxx 
> 
> i hope u like it as much as i do <3 love u all !

Sometimes people say things they didn't mean. Sometimes it's things like "I hate you" or "I wish I had never met you". Maybe Donghyuck didn't mean it either when today, on an especially chilly evening he called Mark his 'boyfriend'. Maybe he took it the wrong way, maybe Donghyuck just meant to call him 'his friend who's a boy'. Yeah, totally. Their relationship is only platonic, right?

Right.  
They've been best friends for a long time now, and that's how it'll always be. Platonic best friends who platonically love each other. They'll be there when they get married to the loves of their lives, as each other's bestmen.  
Of course, maybe sometimes they have to share a bed and end up cuddling the whole night, but that's just to save space. Sometimes they go on date nights together, but that's just because Jaemin and Renjun are on a date with each other and Chenle, Jeno and Jisung didn't even bother to come and Mark and Donghyuck didn't want to third wheel. Maybe they were each other's first kisses because they were play fighting and accidentally kissed each other, but hey! Their relationship is only platonic, right?

Wrong.  
They've been best friends for a long time now, but for even longer they've wanted to be something more. Best friends who are also dating each other. They'll be there when they get married to the loves of their lives, as each other's grooms. Hell, maybe after the wedding they'll even adopt a dog and name it Daisy.  
Of course, maybe sometimes they have to share a bed although there's another bed right next to them and end up cuddling the whole night. Maybe their faces are hot and flushed the whole night because the other just might whisper sweet little things to their best friend when they're sleepy. Sometimes they go on date nights together. But that's just because Jaemin and Renjun are on a date with each other and Mark and Donghyuck didn't want to third wheel.

At least that's what they tell their other friends after they come back holding hands with blushes covering their cheeks. Maybe they were each other's first kisses because they wanted to know what kissing your best friend feels like. Maybe Donghyuck still pecks his cheek sometimes because Mark likes it. (Donghyuck likes it too.)

 

So many thoughts were going through Mark's mind that evening when he returned home. Did Donghyuck try to humiliate him? Maybe. All of their friends started hollering and applauding them, making Donghyuck even clingier towards him for the rest of the evening.

Every time Donghyuck smiled at at him, Mark swears he was looking straight at the sun. Is marrying the sun possible? Now that he looks back on it, it's probably a bit too early. But he will do it.

Donghyuck's actions towards Mark on that day made him feel confused. What does Donghyuck feel towards him? Maybe Donghyuck likes him ba- No. Probably not. That's too much wishful thinking.

At least that's what Mark says.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks of me. At least not right now. Tonight I, Mark Lee, will go to sleep with a smile on my face and a heart full of warmth and love." The older declares to the posters of his idols on his bedroom wall that night.

 

November 19th.

Monday. English class. A note is slipped on the older's desk. Curiosity fills his mind. He opens it which he'll later think of as a total mistake. The note was from Donghyuck.

"Imagine this, I look around the classroom to take a 'sneaky' glance at Donghyuck who apparently was already staring, either at the window or me with a smirk on his face. I swear my poor heart is gonna give up on me soon." he later tells his friends enthusiastically who tell him that Donghyuck obviously likes Mark back, to which he snorts and tells them to come back to him when they have better jokes.

In the little note, Donghyuck asked Mark to eat lunch with him. "What am I going to say? No?" he whispers to himself during class, still looking at the note although he had received it the hour before, to which a few of his classmates turn to look at him with a face showing clear confusion.

As the two were walking to the cafeteria, the younger grabs Mark's hand and intertwines their fingers. Mark feels his whole body tensing up. He keeps staring at their hands and went briefly into daydreaming mode until the younger looked at him. Donghyuck smiled and said "I like how your hand fits in mine" with a small blush making him even more ethereal. Mark's heart is warm. He looks around, hoping to find hidden cameras because this was too good to be real but instead, he finds something worse. 

All of Mark's friends behind a wall trying to spy on them. Jaemin was clearly filming the "couple" although he tried to play it off by acting like he was talking to someone on the phone. Donghyuck hadn't noticed them, which Mark thinks of as a miracle. "Mission failed, boys. Let's go eat" a voice says, which Mark guesses to be Jeno's.

"Why were they filming us, Mark?" Donghyuck asks while playing with his food, his facial expressions showing he wasn't feeling comfortable.

_Shit._

"They -" Mark scratches his neck while trying to think of an explanation, "- think we're dating?"

"Are we not?" Donghyuck frowns, but continues with a laugh, "I'm just joking."

Mark lets out a relieved laugh, which in reality was everything but relieved. _What the fuck?_ Was Donghyuck playing with him on purpose? If he was, why did he choose Mark? Why not Na Jaemin from biology, or Huang Renjun, the transfer student from China? They were much easier to fool than 'the one and only intellect, Mark Lee'. In reality, Mark was everything but that. 

For the rest of the lunch break, there was some sort of tension in the air. Not that either of them would notice it though.

He leaves, and Mark feels a part of him missing. It's cold again.

 

November 23rd.

"Okay," Mark shifted himself on the bed, "your turn to ask a question."

Donghyuck looked up at the fairy lights attached to the wall behind Mark. For a split second, there were stars in his eyes. But maybe, they've always been there. 

_I know the stars are in your eyes, but is it me in your heart?_

"Hypothetically asking, how would one know if one was in love?" Donghyuck asked, curling up into a little ball on the bed.

_I guess not._

"Hyuckie," Mark reaches out to hold the younger's hand, "are you in love?"

Donghyuck takes a long time to answer. He seems to look for the answer within Mark, taking in every feature. From the way his hair lands on his forehead, almost covering his eyebrows completely, to his lips. It's as if he's waiting for the older to answer the question for him.

After what Mark would describe as eternity, Donghyuck's lips curve into a small smile.

The answer is yes.

Mark's whole world comes crashing down. Donghyuck is in love. He feels like the only person who makes him happy is being taken away from him.

His breath hitches at the thought of Donghyuck loving someone else than him.

"It's a boy, by the way." Donghyuck points out. Mark looks at Donghyuck, who looks insecure and unsure. Mark wants to protect him. 

"That's... that's not cool" 

"You know," Donghyuck gets up, packing his stuff in his backpack, "if you think it's not cool, I don't think we should be friends. You're my best friend. You should accept me the way that I am. You know I'm not gonna change myself for you."

"No, that's not what I meant. Not at all."

Donghyuck opens Mark's bedroom door, nods and rolls his eyes.

The door closes, and Mark's tears start flowing.

 

"Why am I like this, why am I like this, jesus fuck why am I like this" Mark quietly asks himself, hitting his head on his pillow repeatedly. His attempts at trying to mute the voices in his head were unsuccessful, making him even more frustrated than he was originally.

Donghyuck is never going to forgive him. But maybe, that's what Mark deserves. 

He could've confessed, but didn't. 

 

_"It's a boy, by the way." Donghyuck points out. Mark looks at Donghyuck, who looks insecure and unsure. Mark wants to protect him._

_"That's... that's not cool"_

_"You know," Donghyuck gets up, packing his stuff in his backpack, "if you think it's not cool, I don't think we should be friends. You're my best friend. You should accept me the way that I am. You know I'm not gonna change myself for you."_

_"No, that's not what I meant. Not at all."_

_Donghyuck opens Mark's bedroom door, nods and rolls his eyes._

_"Donghyuck wait! It's not cool because -" Mark takes a deep breath and continues, "- because I'm in love with you, and I'm so scared about losing you. I don't want to see you dating other guys. It sounds horrible, I know. But if you're in love with another guy right now, that's fine, I can't do anything about it except support you with my whole heart."_

_"You should've told me before. I'm in love with you too."_

Mark smiles in his sleep, and hugs his pillow just a little bit tighter.

He dreams about Donghyuck every night to keep going. He has to apologize. 

 

December 2nd.

It's Thursday. Mark hasn't been to school since the "incident". He can't stop thinking about what his last words to Donghyuck were. The words he said kept playing on repeat in Mark's mind and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about them.

He wants Donghyuck to kiss his tears away which won't stop flowing whenever a thought of the younger escapes his mind. "You're being a bit too dramatic," Jaemin says when he decides to visit the 'sick' boy, earning a small hit to his head.

"I don't think you're a bad person, but jealousy is a bitch and a half and what you said was... dude. What you said was horrible. Do you realize how much of a doofus you are?" Jaemin questioned, some of the words not making sense because of the sandwich he was eating. Mark was internally praying for Jaemin to leave before he breaks down in front of him. 

"I was such an idiot, I know that, but how do I make him not hate me?"

"Apologize, you dumb fucker. Anyways thanks for the sandwiches, I gotta go. I have a curfew, and mom's not gonna be happy if I come home late. Text me if something good happens." Jaemin answers, waving his bread to make a point.

 

December 3rd.

At school, he doesn't see Donghyuck until lunch.

Although Mark had plenty of friends around him, he has never felt lonelier. If the older talks to him now, he probably won't have time to eat. Whatever, Mark wasn't feeling hungry anyway. Mark finds Donghyuck sitting alone at a table close to the doors.

While Mark approaches him, Donghyuck stares at him with a blank expression.

"Listen, Hyuckie-" Mark starts, only to be cut off by the younger. "I'm listening."

"I.. shit,"

 _Mark, you gotta confess right now before it's too late!_  

Mark shakes his head before continuing, "Donghyuck, I'm so sorry for being such a shitty person. I really don't deserve to be forgiven, but just know that I'll support you in every way I can, even from afar. It doesn't matter who you love. I'm your best friend. I love you, okay? And I'll be there for you forever. Once again, I'm so sorry. Really."

Donghyuck lets out a smile and offers his pinky to the older, who gladly accepts, intertwining their pinky fingers.

"Forever?"

"Yeah. Forever."

 

December 9th.

"What I'm trying to say is that I think... no," Mark took Donghyuck's hand and played with his fingers, trying to look for the right words to say, "I know that I'm madly in love with you."

Donghyuck lifted his gaze to look at Mark, and with a small smile, he let Mark know everything would be alright.

"The first time I fell for you, I fell.. I fell for the stars in your eyes. Do you know how beautiful the stars in your eyes are? Do you know how beautiful you are, Hyuck?"

Donghyuck grinned and shook his head. It was true. He didn't know that he was beautiful. It was the first time ever being called that. He had been called handsome, cute, wonderful, sweet, almost everything, but never beautiful.

"I think you hold the entire universe in your eyes. So pretty. I'm so in love with you." Mark said, and slowly got closer to Donghyuck.

"If you're not comfortable, just let me know and I'll stop, okay?" Mark adds to which Donghyuck nods.

Once he's so close that he can feel Donghyuck's breath on his skin, he slowly leans in, and closes the distance between their lips.

Although it only lasts for a few seconds, both too scared to deepen the kiss, it's everything Mark has ever hoped for. Donghyuck's lips feeling so soft, so right against his. Mark is now sure he only wants to kiss Donghyuck for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry for not letting you know earlier." Donghyuck whispers, his voice almost inaudible, but Mark is all ears for Donghyuck, so he hears.

"Letting me know what?"

"That I'm in love with you too."

Mark's heart is so warm, so full of love that it could burst out of his chest at any moment. Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark's neck and lets out giggles that to Mark's ears, sound better than any symphony in the world.

 

December 11th.

Mark and Donghyuck come to school, hands intertwined, with smiles so wide their friends are amazed. The others look at each other confused, and Mark notices.

And so, he hugs Donghyuck from behind and kisses his cheek, to which the younger's nose scrunches up, and a blush appears on their cheeks. Silence follows.

Jaemin is the first to react. He slowly gets down and kisses the ground. Jeno starts jumping up and down, screaming. Renjun wipes away nonexistent tears. Chenle and Jisung hug each other while jumping.

And so, the rest of the day is all about letting the whole school know that they're together and happy.

 

Every day Mark falls in love with Donghyuck more. His little habits, the way his face lights up when he sees something that makes him happy (for example seeing Mark after a long day of work), the way he lets people know cares for them or how a blush shows up on his tan skin.

The way Donghyuck loves him is indescribable. It's beautiful, it's sweet, it's tender. It's everything Mark has ever dreamt of, and even more.

Mark is happy. Mark is in love. He's in love with the boy who outshines the sun and holds the entire universe in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hello! thank u so much for reading i love you!


End file.
